Animal Companions
by KikiKapriix
Summary: What happens when Erwin wants Levi to try bonding with some sort of animal? How does he take to this? Furthermore, what happens when Hange gets a pet that both Levi and his new companion dislike? Rated for Language, not bothering taking a chance.
1. His name shall be

For months now, Erwin had been attempting to find any animal that Levi might… stand better than others. He had been trying with animals that were perhaps not obvious as pets, as he figured if he liked such animals he would have one already as a pet. It was left to either trying a cat or a dog, which he knew the dog would be a horrible idea to bring around for someone who was as clean as he was. He decided that he would try to introduce him to a short haired black cat with white paws and a patch of white just under its chin, which reminded Erwin of the cravat that Levi wore. The little feline was very well behaved as he stayed inside the carrier, being taken over to the short captain.

Levi had just finished cleaning his room top to bottom, typical Saturday morning for the captain. He was on his way to prepare some tea, for a brief moment of relaxation, when he noticed Erwin heading his way. He held usual blank stare, eyeing the box that the commander held between his hands.

"Levi, I think I may have finally found something for you," Erwin said as he slightly held the box forward towards him.

"Oh, _great_," Levi responded, openly showing his annoyance with the massive attempts to find him some sort of animal companion. It may have been true that he typically preferred animals to people, but that didn't necessarily mean he wanted a 'pet'. He could still hear Hange saying _"But Leviiii, pets are good ways to vent out your emotions! I mean it's not like you bother talking to any of your comrades, perhaps something that won't talk back or even talk?" _He took the box from Erwin's hands and opened it, greeted with bright green eyes typical to the feline species. His brow arched slightly as the feline stared at him, eyes narrowed but not in annoyance. It was observing him as much as he was observing it.

He reached his hands within the box, using one hand to carefully pick the cat up from just under its front legs and the other to discard of the box. Once the box was on the floor, he moved his other arm to rest it just under the cat's rear. He would take care of said box later. The cat made itself comfortable in his arms, purring softly despite its slightly annoyed look.

"What are you-," he began to ask, moving his face near the feline's head only to be nuzzled by it. He grew silent and stared down at it, slowly turning away from Erwin with the cat in hand.

"Is it male or female?" he questioned, pausing for a moment before he would be walking away.

"Male, no name though," Erwin responded.

"I see," was his quick response before walking away with the cat in his arms.

Erwin smiled at this, picking up the box and heading back to his room so he could get things done now that he didn't have to run back to give the cat back.

"What would be an appropriate name for you?" Levi questioned, staring at the happy cat in his arms. The cat's tail swayed ever so lightly, ears perked at the recent sound of his new master speaking.

"I've only ever named my horse, and I named her Midnight after the color of her coat. If I went around naming everything after their color, they'd all be variations of black," he murmured the last part to himself, staring off as he thought about possible names. He absent mindedly walked around the building as he thought, yelling at a few here and there as he noticed how dirty their surroundings were. Petra blinked as he walked past, hearing something about naming the feline in his arms.

He eventually stopped when he noticed a figure loomed in front of him, giving his full attention to see who it was. The figure was Section Commander Hange Zoe with a canine that came up to about her mid-thigh.

"What is that?" he asked as his lips curled into a disgusted frown at the way the dog was drooling.

"This is my dog! I got her this morning! She's a cutie, isn't she? Yes you are, you're such a cutie, Hange," she paused, petting the dog and allowing her to lick her face, "it feels like I'm talking to myself!" She giggled after finishing her sentence and standing up.

"You named it… after yourself?" he questioned, staring at her blankly

"Yep! I just thought it was the most fitting," Hange grinned patting the dog. 'Hange' had similar fur color as the human counterpart, with similar colored eyes. There was even and unusual darker marking around the eyes that looked weirdly like glasses.

"I see the resemblance," he retorted, giving a soft scoff. The feline lifted his head to see what all of the ruckus was about, only to narrow his eyes at the canine below. Hange gave a loud bark in enthusiasm, tail wagging to and fro, only being stopped from jumping on Levi by the hand holding her collar. A loud growling* emitted from the feline, ears flattening as he moved to rest on Levi's shoulders, trying to stay far away from Hange as he could.

"Tch, control your _bitch_," Levi grumbled, about to walk away.

"Hey! That's not very nice, anyway what's his name? I heard Erwin was getting you a male cat~ so what did you name him?" Hange tilted her head, trying to get a better look at the short haired cat.

"I haven't named him yet… I'm still trying to think of one," he admitted, petting his head softly to try to soothe him.

"Why not name him Levi? I think it's very fitting~ especially with the white fur that resembles your cravat!"

"I'm not going to name him after myself, like a certain someone I know," he turned and began walking away, brows furrowing at the sound of footsteps following behind.

"Um, Captain?" called Petra from not too far away.

"Yes, Petra?"

"I heard you were having troubles with naming, so we came up with some names for you!"

"We?"

"All of the squad, Captain," Petra clarified.

He blinked, seeing the four gathered in front of him, looking rather confident in their choices of names.

"Go on," he murmured, waiting to hear what 'ideas' they had.

"I think Daisy would be a cute name!" Petra spoke up, smiling sweetly.

"But it's a _boooy,_" Hange said for Levi.

"I-I still think it'd be a cute name," she responded.

"Oh yeah? Well I think Alfred is a more fitting name," Oluo came in.

Eld suggested for the name Dean, while Gunther suggested Gilbert. Levi quietly thought over the suggestions, when Hange spoke up.

"If you pick Daisy, all the other cats will _make fun_ of hiiimmm! If you choose Alfred, then I can call him Al! Gilbert could be Gillybert! Dean the mean!" Hange grinned, proud of her nicknames for a name that hasn't been chosen for the cat yet.

Levi stared at Hange with slight annoyance, sighing and walking away from the group. He would eventually figure out a name for him and away from the shit glasses.

* * *

><p>The next morning he walked up to Erwin, still holding the unnamed cat in his arms. Erwin's brow arched slightly.<p>

"Did you finally give him a fitting name?"

"Yes, his name is Duncan," Levi responded as Duncan held himself proudly, showing he enjoyed the given name.

"I see. It's a nice name and I can see he likes it," Erwin smiled, offering his hand for Duncan to sniff. He did and gently nuzzled the commander before the two parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I don't know if I'll bother continuing, I guess it depends on how much people like it.  
>I'm going to have at least ONE chapter with the point of view of the animals.<br>***** Cats can growl. Don't know WHO I need to clarify to, but CATS DO GROWL. Trust me, my cat (which I partially used for looks of Duncan, he's got white paws, long black fur and white from his chest to his tummy) growls at anyone who comes in our driveway and nosey dogs. He sounds like a wild cat when he does.


	2. Pest Control

**Author's Note:** As promised, here is the second part of my Levi getting a cat story.  
>Someone requested Levi and Duncan, so I think I can whip something up.<br>Can't promise much after that, so just a warning for now.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the newest animal members had joined the Scouts as companions. Duncan had an air of intimidation that only was surpassed by the feline's owner, Levi. No one dared touch Duncan unless he approached them, which was often the reason Oluo ended up being scratched. He showed jealous tendencies for Petra showing her affection towards him, so would often try to get close and pet him as well. This was almost always a very painful process for Oluo, to which Petra would help clean out Duncan's fur of blood. On the other end of the spectrum, there was Hange who was as open as her human counterpart. She loved getting belly rubs from anyone who was willing, and was just generally a really big mush; laps were her favorite napping spots.<p>

It was easy to see why the two animals became so close to their human companions, being almost like them embodied in a different species. Today, Duncan was on his usual route to keep mice out of the food supply. The delicious treats—vermin were often trying to snack away at the supplies meant for the soldiers that were hard at work. It disgusted him, even if he enjoyed eating them, to know that they were happily munching away at the hard earned food that was meant for others. This is why he disposed of them as regularly as possible. He sauntered into the supplies room, carefully listening for any abnormal noises. _Shuffle, shuffle, squeak._ His ear twitched at the noise, stalking his prey as it moved towards the box full of bread.

His tail swished with severe focus, making his way to the top of the box before diving in and grabbing the mouse. He was always careful when catching, never killing until well away from the food his master ate. He left the supply room with the rodent in hand, proudly trotting away with his catch. When he finally stepped outside he was greeted with a large brown nose, causing a low growl to emit from the back of his throat.

"Eeww, catching mice again? How gross!" Hange said, tail wagging happily.

"Weww, if I don't, no one wiww. Do you reawwy want your _mashter_," he cringed at the word, struggling to talk with the mouse in his mouth, "to eat food thish vermin gnawed on?"

"You sound funny. But she shares food with me, why can't we share food with other critters?" Her head tilted to the side softly.

"_Becaushe_, it'sh dishgushting! They carry disheashesh and make a meshsh of everyshing shey touch."

"Hey, some people like messes," she grinned as her tail wagged faster.

"Not in sheir food—gah! Look what you made me do!" he growled, watching as the mouse ran off. It didn't run back into the same place, luckily for the mouse. He guessed he would let it go for now, seeing that it learned its lesson of where it shouldn't be.

"What do you want, Hange?" Duncan glared, now needing to go find someone to fill his food bowl for him. He used up most of his energy in catching the mouse, which normally would have been perfect, but said mouse was no longer around.

"I want to play!"

"No," he was quick to reply.

"But why?"

"Because I just wasted energy on a creature I can't even eat, and unlike you, I'm more refined than taking the scraps no one wants. If I'm getting scraps, it better be part of the main dish and not some stupid thing _they_ refuse to eat."

"That's why you don't get belly rubs," Hange proclaimed.

"If they touch my belly, _they die,_" he grumbled, ears flattened as he started walking away.

Hange pursued after the smaller animal, easily catching up to him by his shorter stature, thus making short strides as he walked. She had no doubt, though, if he really wanted to remove himself from her presence that he could easily outrun her.

"But why? I mean, what has Oluo done to you that you need to scratch him so much? Poor guy's just trying to give you some attention~"

"He pets me when it is unnecessary just to look like the better mate in front of my pet," he murmured, "it's quite ridiculous to watch how pathetically he tries to look 'good' in her eyes."

"Pet? But aren't _you_ the pet?" Hange tilted her head.

"_Of course not_," he hissed out, "Levi and I are equals, and Petra is my pet. I either deem you equal, worthy of my time, or unworthy of my time. Those are the three spots, if you don't like them then you can leave."

"That seems rather unfair. I mean, most people are intimidated by you as it is, plus Captain shorty, so don't you think you could cut them _some _slack?"

"His name is _not_ Captain Shorty, it is Levi, and _absolutely not_."

Hange jumped forward towards Duncan, tail wagging.

"_Come on, _let's _play_! You can have some _fun_, right, right?"

The encounter between the female dog and the male cat did not end very well, needless to say. It involved Hange jumping onto Duncan, who, in attempts to escape, scratched Hange across the nose. The human counterpart was upset with this, telling Levi to keep his cat from bullying her dog; who in response stated that she should perhaps keep her dog under control and teach it that jumping on Duncan is a very bad idea.


End file.
